


Lay Me Down: A 'History3: Trapped' & 'Until We Meet Again' Fanvid

by OnTheGround2012



Series: "HIStory 3: Trapped (TV)" Stories/Stuff [4]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Embedded Video, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Music, Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: This is a fanvid I’ve made about Pharm x Dean, Tang Yi x Shao Fei and In x Korn. It's like my personal summary of their relationship.
Relationships: Dean Ratthanon Chatpokin/Pharm Triwinij, Korn Ariyasakul/Intouch Chatpokin, Meng Shaofei & Tang Yi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: "HIStory 3: Trapped (TV)" Stories/Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124552
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lay Me Down: A 'History3: Trapped' & 'Until We Meet Again' Fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanvid (because what I made 12 years ago certainly doesn't count) and it has been a true challenge and a very interesting learning process since I had to use three different editors along the way to be able to finish it. So, yeah, it's been a struggle and I'm glad I didn't give up. I love these three couples and if I was going to attempt making a fanvid, the three needed to be in them. The idea was to try to summarize their love stories and that somebody who may not have seen the series could also enjoy it and maybe be interested later because of it. Not sure about the result but I think it's fun to watch if you love the characters as much as I do.
> 
> I'm glad that I could use one of my favorite songs and singer to do it. I always knew that if I made a fanvid, it'd be with one of Ben Hazlewood's songs and this one is really perfect for what I had in mind.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think and if anybody likes it and wants to leave a "like" on YouTube, I'd appreciate it. I've linked the song over there but I've also included credits at the end with all the necessary info.
> 
> In case anybody could be interested, I also have a History3: Trapped series called "With Both Eyes on You" that is linked in the series I have included this in.
> 
> Thanks to foranotherhappyending and olincino for their support and opinions when I needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Martes 23.2.2021 - Miercoles 17.3.2021


End file.
